<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Dreams by TenchiKai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538136">In My Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai'>TenchiKai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Forced Cunnilingus, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shhhh, little one.” His dark voice spoke. “Be a good girl and take what I give you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t normally sweat in her sleep. However, today she woke and found herself perspiring, shivering, and breathing heavily. Had she been running? Did she have a nightmare? Groggy, she was trying to bring herself to full awareness.</p>
<p>As her senses began to awaken, they were bombarded with fire. Pleasure? Oh, yes. Pleasure. Red hot pleasure that shot straight from her clit to her spine and then directly into her brain. She heard herself instinctively trying to move away whatever was causing her such bliss, but it was fruitless. She kicked, heard the sheets ruffle under the heels of her feet. </p>
<p>Something...someone had her, and it wasn’t letting go.</p>
<p>A tongue. She knew it was a tongue. Aimed right at her clit in a way that would have her climaxing in mere seconds if it wasn’t for her tired state, dipping into her wetness at random intervals and teasing her. Its assault was variable: speeding up and slowing down randomly and disallowing her to build to any sort of climax.</p>
<p>The strange torture caused her to finally open her eyes, and what she saw surprised her beyond measure. Seafoam eyes met her own. Without missing a beat, that serpentine grin appeared on his face, noticeable despite his actions. His arms wrapped tight around her thighs, holding her safe and secure. No wonder she couldn’t get away from the assault.</p>
<p>She whimpered and made a few attempts to get away from his grip, but he had her right where he wanted her.</p>
<p>Loki backed away from his good work for a brief moment to speak.</p>
<p>“Shhhh, little one.” His dark voice spoke. “Be a good girl and take what I give you.”</p>
<p>The noise made in response wasn’t attractive, but it was what could be defined as a resolved feminine groan.</p>
<p>They had agreed to this. They always were at one another in this dream world. Like newly weds, unable to keep their metaphorical hands off one another once they had truly started. But this.</p>
<p>Loki was hungry. Truly ravenous. She could only lay back and reach her release when he allowed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>consider this my Loki fandom application. </p>
<p>Also this is the first smut I've ever posted, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>